Problem: Evaluate $\sqrt{49t}$ where $t = 4$.
Explanation: Let's plug $t = {4}$ into $\sqrt{49t}$. $\phantom{=}\sqrt{49t}$ $=\sqrt{49 \cdot ({4})}$ $= \sqrt{196}$ $=14$